Tem College
by frances janvier
Summary: Hoi, and welcome to Tem College, the college of every Tem's (and Bob's) dreams!1!11!one!
1. Orientation

**So, here's the first fic of level three in the c/p Challenges by the Dozen xP Enjoy! /headcanon that Bob is the only sane one in Temmietown xD**

 **Cover credit to my wonderful twin "The sleepless ghostly being" (:**

* * *

Temmie vibrated violently. Tem couldn't believe Tem's eyes. The customer wasn't sending Tem to college. Customer was sponsoring Tem to make Tem's own Tem College!1!1!1!1!1!

At once, the dog-cat-thing spontaneously exploded, either from the vibrating or the allergy to other Tem. One or the other.

But Tem was alright.

Most likely.

* * *

"Hoi, and welcome to Tem College!1!1!1!" shouted Professor Tem, looking around a massive crowd of Temmies and one Bob, and vibrating intensely.

There was a loud vibrating cheer from the Temmies and Bob. Tem could finally go to college! Lots of customers were not cute and forced Tem to give up money for cool stuff but now Tem go to college!1!1!1!

Once the vibrating died down slightly, Professor Temmie cleared Tem's throat. "The course syllabus! Tem classes include: How To Cook Temmie Flakes, Controlling Vibrating Habits 101, How To Be Bob, Leg Therapy, and Curing Allergies to Tem."

The classes were narrowed down from a list of perfect classes for Tems until Professor Tem had chosen only the finest for Temmies and one Bob.

All of a sudden, there was a scream from the back of Temmie Hall. A small Tem had fallen over in excitement from the college experience. Everybody began vibrating even more out of worry.

"Doctor Tem! Doctor Tem! Get Tem some Temmie Flakes stat!" Professor Tem screeched out over the crowd, hoping there actually was a Doctor Temmie.

A random Tem, presumably Doctor Tem, scuttled out of the hall quickly to presumably gather some emergency Temmie Flakes. Everybody waited nervously for Doctor Tem, but now it was two days later. The doctor was still out gathering emergency Tem Flakes, and the poor Tem's condition wasn't getting any better over time.

Finally, one dog-cat-thing faced his fears and stood up in the crowd. The crowd grew silent, except for the twitching Temmie and a low-key vibration buzz. This one was not a Tem. He was Bob!

"Hi, I'm Bob. The poor Temmie is really suffering so I am going to go help that Temmie," Bob said calmly and sanely, smiling. Then, he zoomed over to where the Temmie had fallen. Quickly, Bob used his amazing muscles to finally lift the Tem back up onto Tem's feet.

However, there was no celebratory hero-chant for Bob. There was, for once, silence, until there was a unison scandalous gasp.

"Muscles r... NOT CUTE!1!11!1!"

A few Temmies were now weeping. "Bob! I thought we were friends!" several of them cried out dramatically, in total distress over this new discovery.

In fact, the only happy one was a lurking Aaron, who in response to Bob's muscles, flexed so hard to show off that he flexed out of the room.

But Bob didn't stop. He flexed his muscles again, and every Temmie in the room promptly exploded.


	2. Tacos

**I don't own the song It's Raining Tacos :3**

 **c/p challenges by the dozen:** level four [write four storied based on your four favorite songs] #1

 **four elements c/p challenge:** eclipse, scent, garden, mushrooms, courage, dynamic energy

 **c/p prompts:** starved

* * *

The world was desolate. Everything in the Underground was dead. Killed. Gone. Absolutely erased by Chara.

But... In a small tucked-away corner of the Underground, there was life.

Temmie life.

Students of Tem College had been stuck in the corner for quite literally eternity. Professor Temmie had long since given up on teaching the other Temmies anything at all, so now the corner was one long never-ending party. With drunk Temmies, anything can happen.

But... They were not above discrimination. Aaron and Bob had been cast out ages ago, exiled from the forever-partying life. Aaron was kind of given, him having muscles. Bob was still serving his probation for showing muscles during the Tem College orientation ceremony.

The two of them sat with the Lesser Dog, who was playing poker with itself. Aaron and Bob tried doing so, but it was no fun at all and just a big time-waster. There wasn't even any food, and it was in total eclipse...

And then there were four. The mushroom who had danced sillily in the corner of Temmie Village in the olden days had been kicked out, by the lead Professor Tem. Apparently there wasn't much public discussion of his exile.

 _They must be running out of food too, eh?_ Bob thought smartly, looking in the window of one of the Tem College buildings. The main Professor Tem must have had to kept hush-hush about it, hence why the mushroom's expelling wasn't announced, and the Temmies were still partying away ecstatically.

Although, then again, Tem doesn't really ever get to be anything other than energetic and happy.

Although, then again, one never knows what can happen next.

In this apocalyptic world, the unexpected can and will happen as the las few remaining monsters slowly and inevitably died and turned to dust. It was finite.

But then one day... everything bended the rules and laws of nature and swam against the current of realistic expectations. Everything changed.

Bob was taking a nap in some random, abandoned, and fading flower garden when suddenly, he felt a mysterious plunk on his head. It hurt, and smelled rather odd.

Blinking his eyes open, he discovered the falling object to be, of all things, a _taco._ Normally, Bob would have returned to his nap and brushed off the injury, but this was quite literally the end of the world. Why would it be raining tacos?

And then another taco fell from the sky, awakening Aaron nearby. _What even...?_ Bob was very confused.

And then another taco dropped down, this time splattering onto the ground having missed a monster. Slowly but surely, more and more tacos began falling from the sky.

Tacos galore! By now you would be the luckiest monster ever if you managed to dodge a falling taco.

All of a sudden, Bob lightbulb'ed and thought up a somewhat evil plan of revenge. He attempted to gather up Aaron and Lesser Dog and the Mushroom to whisper them his genius plan, but it was no use.

Ducking as to _try_ to dodge a few tacos, Bob snuck over in the direction of Tem College. He hesitated for a second, but then opened the door and yelled inside "It's raining tacos!"

Immediately, all of the Temmies ran outside excitedly to try and eat all of the tacos raining down. While they had all cleared out the college buildings, Bob pulled his gang inside, and slammed the door shut. It locked instantly with a click.

Bob sat down and reclined on a beach chair, nommed a taco, and slipped on sunglasses.


End file.
